1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a hexagonal boron nitride sheet, a method of preparing the same, and an electronic device including the hexagonal boron nitride sheet, and more particularly to a hexagonal boron nitride sheet that has an area and a quality suitable for application in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hexagonal boron nitride (hereinafter, “h-BN”) is a material having a two-dimensional structure which consists of boron and nitrogen atoms in a hexagonal arrangement. h-BN is electrically insulating due to its large band gap of about 5.9 electron volts (eV), and is physically and mechanically stable.
Crystalline h-BN has a hexagonally stacked structure similar to graphite, is able to form very strong bonds, and has lubricating properties. The intrinsic properties of h-BN make h-BN attractive for electronics applications. h-BN has a high thermal conductivity, and sublimes at about 3,000° C. without going through a liquid phase at a specific melting point, and thus is highly stable at a high temperature. h-BN has a very high electrical resistance of about 105 ohms (Ω) at high temperatures, e.g., above 1,000° C., and is chemically stable due to its hexagonal bonding. Also, h-BN has a specific gravity of 2.26, which is relatively low for a ceramic, and thus h-BN is a candidate material for lighter weight aerospace materials and parts.
Therefore, there remains a need for h-BN having a quality and size suitable for envisioned applications.